Together Forever
by lebanese
Summary: One Shot!Before Kim died Ron promised her that he would finish what she started... even if it meant killing him... Semihappy ending...


Just a little one shot I thought about.. sad ending

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crowd was gathered in the cemetary... including Ron and all of Kim's friends, family and people she rescued... they were around a grave paying their respect to the fallen hero...Ron approached the grave and put a red rose on the tomb stone...he closed his eyes...

Flash back:

_"Ron I ..." said the dieing Kim..._

_"No KP please don't die... I need you... don't leave me..." Ron started crying... Drakken had shot Kim with a death ray... he tried to save her but he wasn't fast enough..._

_"Ron I want you to promise me something..." Kim started fading away..._

_"Anything?" Ron held hisbest friend since Pre-Kclose to his heart..._

_"I want you to finish what we started... no matter what.."_

_"I promise..."_

_"Ron... I love you..." _

_"i love you too..."_

_She died and Ron let out a cry..._

End Flash Back.

Ron opened his eyes with a look of determination... "I am gona keep that promise KP.." Ron said as he started walking out side the crowd...every one looked at him fearin what he meant by that promise...

"Stoppable... what are you going to do?" Dr.Directer intercepted him...

"Unfinished buisness" Ron said in a cold voice...

"Ron I understand that you are angry because Kim died... but you can't defeat Drakken alone..."

"Who said I needed anyone"

"You may have some skills I give you that... but that is an army of killer Robots and you don't have any weapon or weapon training any way.."

"I mastered swordsmanship"

"We don't have that in our records..."

"See how little you know me..." Ron said with a smile as he turned around...

"Lets say you are telling the truth... Drakken has an army.. its you with a sword versus an army armed with high tech weapons..."

"Its not just any sword"

"Ant that means?" She asked..

With a blue blur a blue sword appeared in Ron's hand...Dr.Director's eyes widened along with every one else...

"Lotus Blade... but that's just a myth... if you weild it then you are the..." she was cut of..

"Chosen one... master of Tai Chin Peq Quar... Lotus Guardian... take your pick..." Ron said with a goofy smile...but turned serious... "Get every one out... this will get messy.." he ran with inhuman speed leaving behind a stunned crowd...

At Drakkens lair,

"We finally did it Shego... I killed Kim Possible... hahahaha... no one can stop me now..." Drakken laughed...

"What about the buffoon?" Shego asked...

"What about him?"

"What if he comes for revenge?"

"Kill him then..."

"With pleasure..."Shego smiled and returned to reading her magazine...

After a couple of minutes,

**BAM!**

"What was that!" Drakken yelled scared...

Shego looked at the door.. "Relax its just the buffo..HUH!" Shego was stunned... Ron was glowing blue...

"Hey their... I am here to finish what Kim started..." Ron said in a codl voice...

"What the hell happened to him?" Drakken asked...

"I lost the love of my life" Ron responded as he launched and hit Drakken sending him to the wall...

"Oh how lovely... the sidekick came to avenge the hero...touching... not" She launched at him only to recieve bruises and cuts that send her to the ground...

"You think you can defeat us... no one can...hahaha" Dr.Drakken smiled as he pushed a button... "I signaled for my army to attack... but only on middleton...hahahaha... so will you save your city or capture us?" Dr.Drakken asked..

"Both" Ron responded..

"huh?" Drakken was confused..

With a blue blur Ron disappeared... along with Shego and Drakken..

At GJ,

A guard was asking his co-worker.."So do you think he will make it?".. a blue flash was seen.. "What the hell?"

The guards looked at the cell behind them... "yeh I do" the other guard responded smiling as Shego and Drakken lay unconcious in the cell...

At middleton,

"General we can't hold them back any longer..." Barken, now back at the service, reported to his superior..

"We can't lose Middleton until the other cities are ready..."

"Can't we get back up?"Barken asked...

"No we can't..." the General responded..

Dr.Directer approached with a smile on her face...

"What's so funny?"

"Stop... Ron has just captured Drakken and Shego... he is comming to help us... and he is a bit angry..." She said as she smiled...

"And?" the General asked...

"I think that solves your back up problem... as well as loosing middleton..."

"What do y..." the General was cut of by a report...

"Sir... our forces regaining their grounds.."a trooper approached him...

"What?.. Impossible" the General was surprised..

"As Kimberly Ann would have said... Nothing is impossible for a Possible" Dr.Directer smiled again...

At the battle field,

"Attack!" a computarized voice ordered the Robots...

Hundreds of Robots attacked the military camp... they were loosing until with a blue flash a young teenage warrior appeared...

"What the hell?" half the army gasped... but their surprise was soon turned into happiness when Ron started destroying the robots... ten by ten... soon the attack was held of and successfuly defended...

After the battle was over... the commander of the camp approached him... "Good work Son... what's your name?"

"It's Ron... Ron Stoppable" Ron responded..

"Well Ron... not that I am not gratefull... but why did you help us?"

"I made a promise"

"To whome?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible" Ron said as he disappeared in a blue flash..

The commander was surprised but he understood... "The side kick?" he said in disbelief...

Back at GJ,

Ron entered in a blue flash only to recieve applause from every agent in there...

"Er... Right thanks..." Ron wasn't used to taking credit... that was Kim's job...

"Ron... it is good to see that you are well... I fear we have a problem... a big problem not even the Lotus Guardian can solve..." Dr.Directer approached him..

"What is it?" Ron asked concerned...

"The mother board as Drakken calls it has its own AI"

"Artificial intelegance?"

"Exactly"

"And?"

"Well it detected the flaws in Drakkens plans and fixed it.."

"and the flaw was?"

"The number of robots.."

"How many are there now?"

"Millions"

"WHAT!" Ron was stunned that was too much.. even for him...

"That's why we need you to do a mission for us..."

"Name it"

"You need to infiltrate the base of the Robots..It requires someone with your ..special skills..."

"And?"

"Destroy the mother board"

"Thats too easy... whats the other part of the story?"

"In order to destroy the mother board... you must attach this device to it.. "She gave him a device.. "But there is a back fire.."

"Which is?"

"When you attach this... electricity will run through your body... strong enough to kill you..." Dr.Directer felt her heart sink with the last two words...

"I... understand..." Ron said as his face took a look of determination...

"When will you be ready?" she asked him..

"I need an hour to meditate"

"As you wish" She granted him his wish...

Ron entered a private room and started meditating,

He appeared in Yamanouhi... Sensei approached him.. "Sensei?" he asked as he bowed...

"Yes Ron-san.. I've heard about what happened to Mrs.Possible.. Iam sorry"

"Thank you.. why are you here?"

"I know what you are about to do Ron-san"

"I won't back out of it"

"I know Ron-san... thats not why I am here... I am here to give you peace on your mission.."

"I don't understand..."

"The Yamanouchi army along with many others have been sent to GJ... they will arrive at any minute..."

"Why?"

"So that you can rest on your mission that no one will be hurt while you are absent.."

"I...Thanks" Ron didn't know what to say..

"It has been my honor to know you Ron-san" Sensei bowed... Ron looked at him and smiled... he hugged him.. Sensei was taken by surprise.. normally he wouldn't allow hugging but these were not normal circumstances...Ron seperated..

"Good bye Sensei"

"Good bye Ron-san"

Ron woke up...

He went for Dr.Directer who was outside...

"Ron.. the hour isn't over yet..." she reminded him..

"I am done..."

"Are you sure?"

"yes.. by the way... my family and KP's"

"They will be well protected"

"Thanks... can you hold them back until I succeed?"

She had no time to reply... millionsof Robots appeared from the horizon...Ron looked at the shocked Dr.Directer..." We can't defend all of them here..."

"Get inside" he ordered in a cold voice..

"What?"

"Now"

She did as ordered and went towards the underground HQ where she met with many others looking at the monitor... including Ron's family and friends...

"get them Son" his dad said as a tear fell down his cheek...

Ron pulled his Lotus blade out...and launched at the machines slicing half of them on the way... an electric bolt hit him squarly in the chest sending him thirty feet behind... Ron winced in pain and did a hand spring...

"Surrender human" a computarized voice...

Ron's eyes widened.."Mother board?" he asked...

"Exactly.. resistance is futile... surrender or suffer the concequencies..."

"Bring it" Ron said as a determined look appeared on his face...

All the robots attacked.. ' Crap ' Ron thought...Ron launched as well "LOTUS SLASH!" he yelled as a blue shock wave was fired towards the robots...a big explosion occured...but the mother board wasn't affected... it shot another energy bolt at Ron with more intensity than the previous one...

"Surrender now... you cannot defeat me alone..." the mother board demanded..

Ron stood up and spit some blood out and smiled... "Who said I am alone?"... thousands of ninjas appeared out of no where..."TILL DEATH!" he yelled in a battle cry followed by all those behind him...they launched at the robots leaving behind a trail of broken robots... But it wouldn't be long before they start to loose... Ron realized that and jumped a ten feet jump in the air and landed infornt of the mother board which was in the form of a robot... Ron tried to slash it... no effect... the mother board electrecuted him... Ron winced in pain as electricity serged through his body...

Back at the shelter,

"He won't make it" Will Du broke the silence..

"Wrong... I know Stoppable... he is not a quiter" Dr.Directer replied..

Back at Ron,

His life was flashing infront of his eyes.. the good and bad times.. all were about Kim.. he knew what he had to do...He let out a yell as he removed th robotic hand that was electricuting him with one hand...Ron took the device out of his pocket...

"Impossible" The mother board said in a computarized form...

"Kim possible... common mistake... " he smiled..."Go to hell" he planted the device... the motherboard shortcircuited and exploded killing Ron and sending him a hundred feet backwards...

The ninjas were still fighting untill all the robots stopped moving...On of them removed his mask.. it was Hirotacka..."He succeeded" he had a smile on his face.. another ninjas was next to him... she removed her mask..It was Yori..

"Ron-san" she said as she started to cry..

Hirotacka hugged her.. "He died an honorable death... we should be proud.."

"I am"

The next day,

Ron's funeral was attended by everyone, friends , enemies , family , Yamanouchi ninjas , strangers and people he and Kim saved before...Yori was crying until she saw a figure away from the others in the dark... she rubbed her eyes trying to end the delusions.. it wasn't a delusion.. it was Ron's and Kim's ghosts smiling at her.. Yori smiled as she wiped a tear away... Kim and Ron held hands and disappeared...

"Enjoy heaven Ron-san" Yori said in a low voice... and she left for Japan...

**Kimberly Ann Possible**

** 1989-2005**

** Hero-Friend-Family**

Next to it

**Ronald Stoppable**

**1989-2005**

**Hero-Friend-Family**

**Together forever**

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it Please R&R


End file.
